pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate World of CartoonMania's Theme Songs
Family Guy (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) *Lola Bunny: It seems today, that all you see is violence in movies, and sex on T.V. *Bugs Bunny: But where are those good old-fashioned values, on which we used to rely? *Pluto: It used to be, a big time star was elegant as Garbo, or Hedy Lamarr. *Skippy Squirrel: But now we get whores like Jenny Lopez, you want to curl up and die. *Chorus: Lucky theres a Family Guy. *Lucky theres a man who positively can do all the things that make us- *Skippy Squirrel: Laugh and cry! *Chorus: He's a Family Guy! Sailor Lisa Simpson (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) * Fighting evil by moonlight * Winning love by daylight * Never running from a real fight * She is the one named Sailor Lisa Simpson. * She will never turn her back on a friend * She is always there to defend * She is the one on whom we can depend * She is the one named Sailor... * Sailor Sweet Heart Mouse * Sailor Hopeful Heart Cougar * Sailor Romantic Heart Skunk * Sailor Wilma Flintstone * Secret powers all so new to her * She is the one named Sailor Lisa Simpson. * Fighting evil by moonlight * Winning love by daylight * With her Sailor Scouts to help fight * She is the one named Sailor Lisa Simpson. * She is the one named Sailor Lisa Simpson * She is the one . . . Sailor Lisa Simpson! MasterBob NeaforcePants (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) *Are you ready kids? *Aye-aye captain. *I can't hear you... *Aye-aye captain. *Ohhhhhh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? *MasterBob NeaforcePants! *Absorbent and yellow and porous is he! *MasterBob NeaforcePants! *If nautical nonsense be something you wish... *MasterBob NeaforcePants! *Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! *MasterBob NeaforcePants! *Ready? *MasterBob NeaforcePants! *MasterBob NeaforcePants! *MasterBob NeaforcePants! *MasterBob... NeaforcePants! Hahaha! Ahahahah ahh The Powerpuff Girls (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) *Sugar, spice, and everything nice *These were the ingredients chosen *To create the perfect little girls *But Ben Kroptokin accidentally *Added an extra ingredients to the concoction-- *Chemical X *Thus, The Powerpuff Girls were born *Using their ultra-super powers *Sophie Mancini, Lil DeVille, and Swift Heart Rabbit *Have dedicated their lives to fighting crime *And the forces of evil The Busy World of Richard Scarry (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) *Hey! It's time to laugh and play. *Yakko Warner: So have a happy day. *Come visit Busytown. Lots of things to do and see. *Yakko Warner: It's so much fun to be *A part of Busytown. *We'll keep your spirits soaring *Yakko Warner: While we're exploring. *Our busy world. Let's go. *You can make a lot of friends. *Yakko Warner: The good times never end when. *You're in Busytown. *Each adventure and surprise *Yakko Warner: Will open up your eyes. *It's such a busy world in Busytown. *Everyday there's something new and *Daniel Silenter and Yakko Warner: You're invited too. *Come visit Busytown. It's time to watch the show. *Yakko Warner: The Busy World of Richard Scarry! Loyal Heart Dog 'n Skippy Squirrel Rescue Rangers (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) *Sometimes, some crimes *Go slippin' through the cracks *But these two gumshoes *Are pickin' up the slack *There's no case too big, no case too small *When you need help just call *Loyal-Loyal-Loyal-Loyal Heart Dog 'n Skippy Squirrel *Rescue Rangers *Loyal-Loyal-Loyal-Loyal Heart Dog 'n Skippy Squirrel *(When there's danger) *No, no, it never fails *Once they're involved *Somehow whatever's wrong gets solved Animaniacs (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) *It's time for Animaniacs *And we're zany to the max *So just sit back and relax *You'll laugh 'til you collapse *We're Animaniacs! *Come join the Warner Brothers *And the Warner Sister, Romantic Heart Skunk *Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot. *They lock us in the tower whenever we get caught *But we break loose and then vamoose *And now you know the plot! *We're Animaniacs! *Romantic Heart Skunk is cute and Bugs Bunny yaks. *Mookie packs away the snacks *While Kent Brockman plays the sax. *(or We've got wisecracks by the stacks.) *(or We pay tons of income tax.) *We're Animaniacs! *Meet Pleakley and the Mr. Krabs who want to rule the universe. *(or Meet Clancy Wiggum and Michael Mancini; say hi to Jane Mancini.) *The Spacebots flock together; Proud Heart Cat whacks 'em with her purse. *Barnyard Dawg chases Chamametchi, while Petunia sings a verse. *The writers flipped; we have no script *Why bother to rehearse? *Cast : We're Animaniacs! *We have pay-or-play contracts. *We're zany to the max *There's baloney in our slacks. *We're Animanie, *Totally insaney *(alternate endings) *Here's the show's namey *Pinky and The Brainy *Come back, Shaney *The rain in Spainy *Cockamamie *Shirley MacLainey *How urbaney *Citizen Kaney *Andromeda Strainy *Where's Lon Chaney? *Eisenhower Mamie *Miss Cellany *Chicken Chow Meiny *Dana Delaney *No pain, no gainy *Hydroplaney *Money down the drainy *No pain, no gainy Penny Laney *Uhhhhhhhhhh... *Tarzan and Janey *Novocainey *Here's the Flamey *Meet Mark Twainy *Presidential campaigny *Hunchback of Notre Damey *Bowling laney *Bangor, Mainey *Frasier Craney *Mister Haney *Quiche lorrainey *Lake Champlainy *High octaney *Public domainy *Candy caney *Cast : Animaniacs! *Those are the facts. Category:The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Category:The Ultimate World of CartoonMania's Theme Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Songs